Perfect Insanity
by WolvesFire77
Summary: Starscream has something going on, Prowl gets caught up in the process, and Starscream is completly fine with that. Prowl/Jazz featured. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read. You've been warned. Rated for safty and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok this is a song inspired fic/series as you probably guessed. I named the story after the song so yes, the song is called Perfect Insanity and it's by Disturbed. When you read the **whole **story then you'll understand. And yes, this is another Prowl/Jazz fic. Like I've said before, major fan girl of the pairing.

(Recent Author's Note:) Ok look. I went back and re-edited this and found so many mistakes that i had to edit it again. So this is just the re-revised version of Perfect Insanity chapter 1. I'm currently working on Chapter 5/6 so I'll get the newly revised chapters up soon. That way i can post the NEW chapters for those of you who wanted them. Thanks again for readin!

* * *

It all started that day that the decepticon's attacked. They knew their defenses were down thanks to the numbers of their mechs they captured. Prowl was up on a small hill firing his gun and commands when needed, but when he saw his beloved was about to fall into a trap, he sprinted. Nearly colliding with another mech as he ran down the steep hill he had perched himself on. He dodged lasers and bullets before taking down the 'Con about to fire on the black and white mech who was occupied with another. A group of cons surrounded them and just in the nick of time he tackled the one he loved to shield him from the blasts.

They landed on the floor, he on top looking into that beautifully blue visor. But next he felt, that one shot. He felt the shot of a con's null ray on his back and energy ropes wrapping themselves around him, pulling him up. He gripped a rope around his arm, pulled roughly, and let his fist meet with the con's face once he was pulled towards him. Two others restrained him and he automatically looked down at the one mech he'd willingly give his spark up for. He was getting up going to run to his aid. Prowl knew that the one he loved could not free him, and would most likely end up getting himself killed. **"NO!"** The blue visored mech stopped in his tracks. **"RUN! JAZZ GET OUTTA HERE!"**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the one he loved so much was about to get shot as he just stood there, looking at Prowl. He growled and gabbed a rope bringing the con with him. Using the momentum of that one 'Con cause all the others that were restraining him, to fall. He dragged all of them that could still hold on and jumped in front of the beam heading towards Jazz's from another random 'Con. He was clipped by the laser but that didn't stop him. He knew the 'Cons wouldn't leave without taking another prisoner and he'd want it to he him more than it be Jazz. Prowl grabbed Jazz and threw him towards Prime and Ratchet. Both he and Jazz were surprised at his new found strength but it was short lived before the Cons restrained him again. He grunted as he tried fighting the strength of the ropes pulling him back, pulling him away from the battle. In the corner of his optic he saw another 'Con start to turn towards where Jazz had landed.

The con smirked and picked up a gun before he started walking in that direction. Prowl looked back and saw Jazz was occupied with fighting the two other mechs trying to hold him down. Prowl looked on in horror as he saw the 'Con ready his gun, take aim and- **"NO! STOP!"**To his astonishment the seeker stopped aiming. Prowl looked down and breathed out his sign. That shrilling laughter. That annoyingly dangerous laught of the Decepticon's second in command is what brought Prowl out of his ease. Prowl tensed as he looked up and saw Starscream himself, smug as ever, hovering above him. "Now that I've seen how much more powerful this one is, we don' need to waist time on that one." They nodded and Prowl watched Starscream smile down at him. A cone head behind him walked up, flipped his gun around, and pistol whipped the back of Prowl's helmet. He fell to his knees and blacked out at the sight of Starscream laughing. He narrowed his eyes as he already knew what was to be of his fate. He landed with a thud on ground and others surrounded him, bounding his arms behind his back, tying him up and grabbing a firm hold on the ropes before taking flight and disappearing into the black of the night.

~~~~X~~~~

"PROWL!" Jazz had to fight both Prime and Ironhide now, but the sight of Prowl smiling, falling unconscious broke his spark. He watched as they flew off into the darkness with a limply hanging Prowl. He reached out towards him and yelled "PROWL! NO!" His hand fell as he saw the soft glow of Prowl's armor disappear. "Prowl…come back!" "Jazz calm down!" "Calm down!?! They just freakin flew off with my Prowler and you want me to fucking calm down!?!" Jazz yanked his arms out of their grasps and looked up into the sky.

"Well at least ya didn' bond with 'im.'Cuz ya 'now that could make 'ings alot worse." Jazz narrowed his optics behind his visor at the thought of them not bonding. How could they not? They loved each other with unconditional love. They might not have shown it much, but it was there. Oh yes indeed it was there. **"YOU _BONDED_ WIT' 'IM!?"** Jazz lifted his head and glared at the red mech. His voice dropped a couple of octaves to a dangerous growl and spat his words out into the red mechs face. "I don't care what you think or have ta say! We love each other an' tha's all that fraggin matters! **SO FRAG OFF!"**

* * *

Author's Notes: Like i said before you have 'ta have read the whole thing to understand why _Perfect Insanity_ (the song) inspired this. But don't worry the other chapters are coming soon. Promise! Also sorry if it seams kinda...short. But come on, all of us writers have been there at least once in our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Alright so here's the recently revised chapter. Kinda changed and cut it up a bit. *shrugs* I don't know. I think it's better revised. Makes it sound more up-to-date with how I write now. Anyway enjoy chapter two of _Perfect Insanity (the revised version) _**:]**

Oh yeah almost forgot...

_~Thinking~_

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 2

Prowl woke up with a collar around his neck and chained to the wall. The moment the chain made a small little *clink* _they_ came in. Prowl didn't look at them but they restrain him rather roughly anyway. What happened next he thought he'd never go through, not in this life span. They walked in with a long iron bar with a numbered end. They let the end of the iron rod burn and heat up in a pit of fire from one of the seeker's thrusters. Once the end was a bright red the yellow seeker holding onto the rod walked up to him, gripped his left doorwing and shoved the hot iron stick into his wing, branding him: NO. 777.

He gritted his teeth and tried to swallow his yells as he hear the sting of his armor being permanently damaged. The smoke coming off his armor when the rod was pushed into his wing had stopped soon after, leaving a throbbing and painful area in his wing. Once he realized it was over he lay limp in the restraints and bowed his head trying to keep back the little grunts that rose to his vocalizer. He heard the whine of a seeker's thruster as it spat out fire from the pit of hell, reddening the iron bar once more. The yellow seeker walked over to him and shoved him upright, not even showing a bit of emotion as he shoved the iron rod into Prowl's right wing. Prowl tightly shut his optics and gritted his teeth again. This time is was worse. His wing had been damaged in advance from the battle and the added pressure along with the pain threw all his sensors off, making it as if the iron rod was all over his wing.

A short yell escaped his vocalizer and he saw the smirks of the other seekers in the room. The rod retreated and he heard the yellow seeker's monotonous voice. "Come on. He's done." Prowl let the restraints once again take his full weight as he bowed his head and breathed heavy. He tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his wings with the sound of the seeker's dragging their feet out of his cell. He heard the lock in his cell turn and then the dead silence swallowed him again. The only sound his audio's picked up was the whirring of his damaged systems. Well that was until he heard the whine of a thruster shoot out fire and a scream a klick later. A pain riddled scream. From a voice all to familiar. He lifted his head and hear the scream again about a minute later signifying the mech being branded had wings of some sort. He shook his head as he knew all to well who that was. "No…not…Blue." He bowed his head when suddenly his vision went black. "They were supposed to only need one…"

~~~~x~~~~

The next thing he remembered was waking up strapped to an elevated berth with Starscream at the near by counter. Prowl's hate immediately sparked resulting in a growl traveling out his vocalizer and Starscream smiled evilly back at him "That's right. Get angry. It's only going to make the outcome that much greater." Prowl drew back at his words and was running ever possibility through his CPU of what they might mean, and he didn't like none of the possibilities. "I'll never give you anything you filthy little piece of scrap!" Starscream got a needle and extracted some liquid from a glass, walked over to Prowl and said in such a happy voice it almost fooled Prowl.

"No Prowl. I don't want anything like that from you." Prowl gripped the chains around his hands as Starscream forced the needle's point into the side of his neck. Prowl's vision once again started to act crazy and he tried halting the spinning room by looking towards the concrete floor, but even that moved on cue. He tightly shut his optics and quickly tried to examine the newly injected substance inside him but he couldn't. All he could do was stare into the darkness of his offlined optics and feel the pain welling up inside him as he heard Starscream's irritable laugh echo in his audios.

~~~~x~~~~

He would growl though gritted teeth and tighten his fists to try and ease the pain as he lolled on the rim of consiousness. He onlined his optics to see the faded image of Starscream writing on a data pad occasionally looking at him and then back at his data pad. He subspaced it a moment later and said "Yes you were worth catching. More than that other mech. This beginning stage would have killed him like the others. You however are working out rather pleasingly." _Others?_ "You…" Prowl looked down and glared at Starscream "…little son of a glitch!"

~~~~x~~~~

Jazz had fallen to his knees suddenly in the hallway walking to his quarters. The moment he collapsed Sideswipe ran over and he hauled Jazz to the med-bay. About three breems later Jazz sluggishly came back online to hear muffled voices that slowly started to clear up. "...then he just fell." "Hmm...ok. Thank you Sideswipe." He lay still in the berth he was on trying to remember why he was in the med bay. Then it was like a cold shower had hit him. He shot up into a sitting position yelling "PROWL!" A sudden movement caught his attention and he saw Ratchet shoving Sideswipe out of the med bay.

Ratchet turned to see Jazz jumping off the berth. "Their hurtin' 'im Ratchet! I've gotta go do somethin'!" "I know Jazz, but what are you going to do? You don't even know his location." Jazz sunk back onto the berth realizing that the medic was right. He looked down and spoke in such a quiet voice Ratchet had to strain his audios. "It's...that pain...he held…most of it...and if that little brief moment did that to me...Ratchet their going to end up...killin' 'im." Jazz put his feet on the berth and tightly hugged his knees. Ratchet patted Jazz's shoulder and tried to comfort the trouble saboteur. "I know Jazz, but Prowl's had training just in case this kind of think happened. Besides he's a strong bot' and he'll pull through." Jazz looked down to the floor, his hidden optics watering up with optical fluid. "But he told me in that little bit...if he never saw me again...that he's glad he'd had what he did. He said..." Jazz looked up into Ratchet optics "...they were...trying to…transform 'im."

* * *

Author's Notes: Probebly should have told'ja this earlier, but I go along the lines of this time frame...

Metacycle-13 months  
Breem- 8.3 minutes  
Astrosecond- .04 seconds  
Cycle- 1.25 hours  
Vorn- 83 years  
Decacycle- 3 weeks  
Stellar Cycle- 7.5 months (7 months. 2 full weeks)  
Orn- 37 years  
Megacycle- 93 hours  
Klick- 1.2 minutes (1 min. 30 seconds)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Another revised chappie! Well more revised than it first was. Anyway enjoy chapter three of _Perfect Insanity (the revised edition) _

pppsssshhh....ya wanna know somethin? Only like the first 5 chapters are revised. The rest would just be new or existing chapters. *Shrugs* Don't know if ya wanted to know that or not so i don't know. I guess you know now. Get it?

* * *

Chapter 3

"If you stop yellin it can all be over!" *Shock* "AAAHHH!!" Skywarp and Thundercracker held Prowl down as Starscream injected more serum into him. Prowl thrashed against them and growl his unspoken threats. "Oh stop your growling, you are called for training. So I thought I'd give you an extra...boost." Starscream smiled evilly as Prowl growled his response. He hadn't been feeling right for the past few weeks. Something inside him was begging, wanting, threatening to come out and cause chaos. Prowl's optics tightly shut as he fell to his knees holding his head on the verge of yelling. The room had started spinning even more than the first time. He slowly moved to a sitting position and finally noticed that the seekers left.

He leaned against the closest wall, rested his back against the cold concrete and stared at the darkness around him. He shut his optics and leaned his head back against the wall. He couldn't handle this. His systems were in constant stress from all the pain and he wasn't able to even drink his energon they provided for him. But then again, who'd wanna drink that crud? A wave of pain flashed through him and he got on his knees before curling up into a sitting ball. He leaned forward and touched the base of his chevron to the concrete floor as he realized his temperature rose along with the waves of pain. He choked back on a yell as he saw movement from the only light shining from his cell door. That was when he noticed a group of mechs with data pads standing outside his cell gate, and there, in the front of the group, stood a smiling Starscream. "You see my fellow Decepticons. Over a series of weeks the vast amounts of serum, now inside his body, are finally merging with his circuits. With the heated energon flowing through them form his obvious anger and hatred it caused the serum to merge even more quickly with his existing body, thus causing his body to start to physically transform."

Prowl suddenly felt a wave of pain and yelled out as he could literally feel his physical form change. His teeth changed to have fangs. His hands grew sharp claws and his aft sprouted a white tail. Two ear-like components appeared from his head and his back legs changed as Prowl stood on all fours such as an earth animal would do. He couldn't believe how much pain he was in. The burning infernos of the pit itself would have been considered paradise compared to the amount of pain in his body and mind. But he didn't worry about how his condition was, no he didn't even thing about what was happening to him. Instead he hoped that he was strong enough to hold as much of the pain back so Jazz couldn't experience this kind of punishment. And doing that was causing Prowl even more energy and power because he was still fairly new to the bond and he wasn't use to the amount of power and energy that holding back things from the bond took. He grunted and growled with his altered vocalizer as he fought with the pain and the irritatingly annoying buzz coming from inside his own audios. "It's going to be a long night."

After the sudden turn of events Prowl's training session was delayed and he was allowed to stay caged up in his cell. But when time came to feed him he was brought green energon in a bowl and in another some kind of crunchy squares made out of pink energon. He wearily dragged himself to the liquid and lapped some of it up not noticing he walked on his hands and feet like an earth animal. His new audio listening components twitched at Starscream's high pitched, annoying voice rang in his new found hearing. "...yes but since we did not intent to change him completely, we classified him as...a hybrid...(other voice talking)…no I merely merged him with one of the more appropriate earth animals know as a wolf…(other voice talking)…yes. The wolf is highly intelligent, strong, is able to hunt and more importantly it depends on itself. Also as a bonus they are very territorial and can fight to the death for something that's theirs."

He heard the sounds of shuffling feet stop at his cell door and he looked up. Starscream loved the attention **HIS** newest creation was getting. He bend down and looked at Prowl with an evil little glint in his ruby optics. Prowl bared his teeth as he sneered and got low to the ground, facing Starscream. "One day...I'm going to see what you're truly made of. What we turned you into. To see what kind of power we've altered you to posses." Prowl stared at him and suddenly lunged for Starscream through the bars. Starscream held his 'bleeding' arm smiling "Oooohhhh your playful today. I like that." He turned and walked away having his little group quickly follow him.

Prowl sneered and turned around. As he slowly walked back to the darkness in the back of his cell he saw in the reflection of the steel walls that surround him, Prowl saw why they all got excited. He realized his chevron grew too and after looking away from his new appearance he groaned and laid down in the faded light of the cell door, trying to understand why they would transform him in the first place, not knowing invisible eyes were watching him, seeing everything he's went through.

* * *

Author's Note: Short chapter I know. Sorry. The other's I'll try and not make them so short.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: WOO-HOO! I'm so proud of myself! In P.E today I made 11 consecutive free throws in our basketball game! Woo-to-the-who! An I'm the who! I beat everyone on my team at our little game so I got like...20 bucks out of our little game. It was fun. Not just because I won but because we ran a mile before we played so that got me all pumped up. Ok wait a minute. How'd we get from _Perfect Insanity (the revised chapters)_ to running the mile? I don't know. I'm starting to babble so...ON TO THE STORY! XD

Remember...

_~Thinking~ _

_Flashback or Memory replay (wait aren't they the same thin? 0.o never mind.)_

"Talking"

**"Communicating with emphasis."**

* * *

Jazz couldn't believe this. After the couple of rescue attempts they had failed. Apparently Megatron was going to do anything and everything to keep Prowl. But that day he had a familiar experience. He was walking out of the rec. room coming to his quarters where as when he was typed in the code to open the door he suddenly fell to his knees yelling out in pain as he clutched his abdomen. This time it was Ironhide who took him to the med-bay. He again woke up to muffled voices and a sluggishly working processor. "...an I jus' saw 'im fall to tha' floor screamin'."

Jazz couldn't believe the feeling of pain he'd felt. Yes he'd been subjected to pain in the past, but nothing compared to what filtered through the bond. Theirbond. Ratchet looked over at Jazz and saw Jazz had a hand on his spark chamber. Once again Ratchet had to strain his audio's to pick up Jazz's none characteristically quiet murmuring. "…can...you die from…pain Ratchet?" Sensing Jazz had something to say he shooed Ironhide out, who protested, but Ratchet promised he'd tell him tonight in their quarters if something went down.

After reassuring the gun specialist that everything was going to be ok he sighed as he watched the doors shut. "Geez sometimes I wonder why he's my bondmate. He's like my polar opposites sometimes." Ratchet shook his head and turned back around to him only patient.

"Ratchet...I...he...held…it back again." "The bond or the pain?" "Both. Sometimes I can feel how hard he's trying to block something from the bond. And over the days the number of times…I've felt it have…drastically increased. This time he wasn't strong enough to…" Jazz gulped down a 'breath' of air to try and keep his calm façade from shattering before the CMO. "…hold all of it back. Which only means even he is giving up Ratch'. I try…to contact him, to even just try and feel him…to just make sure he's still there but all I get is the block he sets up." He looked down at the floor "…one time I tapped into his audio...and…I heard Starscream's voice say…he was 'progressing nicely'. That he'd be almost 'complete'. And when I reached him through the bond I could barely feel 'im Ratch'." "What did he say when you did reach him?" "He…told me he loved me. That he'd always will love me and I'm on his mind all the time despite what they were doing to him. But when I tried getting some answers from him I was started to feel such a...terrible pain and when it started to increase I could tell he blocked the bond again. Blocking it from me. Keeping it inside him. Somethins' not right Ratch'. I know it."

"Well hopefully we'll know what's going on when Mirage gets back." Jazz nodded trying to stay hopeful. They'd find out what happened to him alright, because when Mirage found Prowl's cell he started up the hidden camera in his optics and recorded what he saw, audio and all.

~~~~x~~~~

Prowl had been rudely awaken yet again. Skywarp punched him again on the side of the face and Prowl responded in his all to familiar low growl "I'm up. Glitch, Geez. Take a chill pill." He'd remember Jazz telling him that the moment Prowl started worrying about his work on an extended mission. That was…well before they were actually together. Back when Jazz tried to convince Prowl of his true feelings. A small smile formed on his face plates at the memory of his bonded. _~Yeah…it was worth all those times fretting over you.~_ He was shoved back against the wall by the purple seeker. "Don't you growl at me brat!" Prowl was quickly growing more and more agitated just by the presence of this seeker. Prowl knew his designation was Skywarp but he resembled Starscream all to well, thus resulting in completely pissing Prowl off.

So, to act upon his attitude he leaned forward and bit down hard on Skywarp's hand, shook his head furiously and ripped it off. He turned his head to the right, keeping his sight locked on Skywarp, and spat the hand out. It hit the concrete with a heavy thud as energon oozed out of it. "ugh, that was nasty." Prowl leaned forward again to add emphasis to his words and accompanying glare but realized he was chained to an upright berth. He looked around and growled "Shit" Underneath his breath. "Yes you should be worried. Your so close to completion it's not even funny anymore Prowl!" He looked at his hands as he fought with the chains. He growled and growled at his failed attempts until he suddenly felt pain surge thought his body yet again.

His body already knew what to do when this happened: stop fighting to stop the chance of obtaining further injuries. He didn't fight it, not like before. No that only caused him more pain than needed. He fell limp in the hold of the chains as Starscream smirked in victory. _~Finally broke him.~_ He patted Prowl's bowed head, right in between his 'ears' and spoke rather happily. Too happily for Prowl's comfort. "That's a good puppy. Just wait and you'll go back to your whole form." Prowls head shot up, he knew what his 'regular form' was. When they moved him back into the lab they set him in the only sun that came thought the skylights. Now he understood why they restrained him ahead of time. He tightly shut his optics as he realized the rest of his body was starting to react to the rays of sunlight coming from the single skylight.

_~No...Please don't...not again.~_

Over the long periods of time he hadn't notice but the constant strain and pressure on his side of the bond caused 'holes'. Very tiny but would be his demise. These particular holes allowed his most of his thoughts to travel through his bond and Jazz knew about the holes. He felt the edges of them burn with stabbing pain ever time Prowl tried to contain his suffering. Yes Jazz was indeed in pain, no from physical of coarse, Prowl was strong enough to hold that much, but the emotional was just as bad. Jazz's spark listened to his lover's silent plea but quickly drew back; he knew there was nothing he could do to help his flailing lover. Or so he thought.

~~~~x~~~~

Jazz had been in recharge until he awoke himself from his nightmare. _~That same one...~_The nightmare where he saw Prowl strapped to a berth getting things injected into him as he bucked off the table yelling. The mix of Prowl's cries and screams and the laughter of the decepticons doing this all tainted Jazz's processor. After having the nightmare for a long period of times he soon realized all he was doing was standing in the background, watching, listening to everything. It wasn't until he shot up in his berth screaming his lover's name that he realized it was yet another nightmare. A routine all to familiar to him now.

Taking rapid intakes of air he stood up and shook himself. After each one of his nightmares Jazz would sit up, hug his knees and feel the coldness, the emptiness, and a terrible shudder would travel down his frame. He took slid fluidly off the large berth and took one step but that was when he felt the sharp pain traveling through the bond. The heavy thud caused commotion at this time of night and there was a knock on his door along with muffled words. He couldn't make them out due to the pain shooting through his spark and the fact that he was concentrating on the voice talking. That one voice he knew all to well. He laid limp on the floor until he saw footsteps in his field of vision and felt hands wrap around his arms, lifting him up.

The door slid open and he saw two other mechs come in. They tried talking to him but he couldn't hear anything. Nothing but that annoyingly horrible voice that made Jazz's energon boil. _"Now that's a good puppy." _He was dragged to the med-bay yet again and as he lay on the berth he felt fear crawl through the bond. Jazz slowly sat up at the new feeling. Fear wasn't something Prowl felt often. Primus he could stare down the barrel of Megatron's cannon and still keep a straight face. He shut his optics and followed the small sound. Once his attention was set on that one sound, he realized, it was Prowl's voice he'd been trying to hear all along. _"No...please don't...not again."_

He'd never heard Prowl sound so scared in all his life span. And he was his bond mate to add to that. The only other time he could think of where Prowl sounded more scared than that, was after Jazz had been ambushed on an infiltration mission and was currently held stable in the med-bay. Prowl stayed by Jazz's side, never letting his hand go. Ratchet told him he had to supply energon to Prowl because he wouldn't even leave to do that. It had gotten so bad where Ironhide had to lock Prowl up in his quarters for at least a couple of breems so he could get some proper recharge and try to relax.

_~Yeah big help that turned out to be.~_

_"Heh he even argued with Ironhide. Saying that he didn't need proper recharge. That he was getting all the recharge he needed right there on that little chair next to your berth. " He still remembered Ratchet's tired face."You sure picked a stubborn one for a mate Jazz." "That's how I like 'im Ratchet. Feisty as ever." Ratchet crossed his arms and heard a thud on the door. Both Jazz and Ratchet looked over to see what it was, but that wasn't needed. Heck all you needed to do was lend an audio for a klick or two to know what just went down. "COME BACK HERE PROWL!" "SHUT UP IRONHIDE! He's awake! I can feel it! I've gotta see him!" The thud a couple of seconds later was probably Ironhide catching up to Prowl and either tackling him or throwing him against the wall. The doors cycled open drawing back Jazz's attention and he smiled at the image before him. Prowl was clawing at the ground trying to get out from under the bigger, **heavier** red mech._

_"He tackled him." Agreed Ratchet and Jazz in unison._

_Ironhide was breathing curses and Prowl tightly shut his optics trying to concentrate on quickly finding a piece of the floor to grab a hold of. Ratchet cleared his throat rather loudly and the scene stopped. Prowl opened his optics and smiled at Jazz. Jazz in wardly frown as he saw the discoloration in Prowl's optics. Clearly stating he hadn't been getting ANY recharge at all. Ironhide sighed and looked up at Ratchet. "J-Jazz?" Jazz smiled and nodded. "Good as new Prowler." Ironhide stood up, but kept a firm hold on Prowl's chevron. He walked into the med-bay, towing a protesting Datsunas if nothing was out of the ordinary. He headed towards Ratchet and shook his head. "'a tried Ratch'." "Don't worry 'Hide. You kept him out for a good duration of at least 3 days. That's good enough for me." Jazz laughed as Prowl still fought Ironhide's death grip but all of his attempts failed as he hadly moveIronhide's arm. Jazz laughed at the irritated glare Prowl was throwing at Ironhide's fist."Prowler you're gonna end up rippin' if off before 'Hide lets go." Prowl stopped fighting and slit into a sitting position on the floor. He smiled that crooked smile that made Jazz's pump stutter and stared at him from his awkward position. "I guess your right. No need to make Ratchet over exert himself with having to repair me."_

Jazz smiled as the memory played on the back of his visor. That was one of his favorites. _~Always reminds me of how much of a sparkling he can be when he doesn't get his way.~_ He was then brought roughly back into reality with a shake of his shoulder and a near yelling voice in his audios. "**Jazz!** Come on Jazz. Wake up!" He looked up and said "Ratchet we have to do something! He's scared! Their gonna hurt him again!" "We'll find out what they did to Prowl. Mirage is back and he says he's got a lot of important information." Jazz nodded slowly and wobbled over to the door with Ratchet.

* * *

Author's Notes: **:]** So how'd ya like the little flash back? I figure Prowl acts majorly different when his bondmate is involved so I added him doing a not-so-Prowl thing. Anyway I actually like the revised version better than the original of his chapter. More...whats the word...oh yeah...more effort was put into this one. Anyway the next chapter will be the last revised chapter. Then it's new chapters from here till the end.

* * *

Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hmm....this chapter looked to me like a mini summery. Ya know of the things that happened to Prowl. *shrugs* That's just me. **_QUICKLY!_** Before i start babbling! ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ok is everyone here?" Mirage turned to looked at Prime with a sad expression as he saw the black and white depressed mech walk in tow of Ratchet. "Prime..." Mirage looked down and said in a hushed tone "I...I don't think Jazz can handle what he's...about to see Sir." Prime glanced at Jazz and saw the mech sink into his chair with his head bowed down. Prime saddened at the sight of the usually joyful and happy mech. He frowned behind his battle mast and turned to the blue mech. "He deserved to know."

Mirage look down and nodded. He stuck a cord coming out of his wrist into the panel at the side of the table. In the middle came a simulation of blackness. The lights flashed off and the pictures came into view the moment they did. They first saw Prowl being strapped to a berth, gritting his teeth saying "I'm not telling you anything you filthy little piece of scrap!!" They saw Starscream's evil smile and he said some words, and then suddenly injected Prowl with something into his neck. It then showed Prowl gritting his teeth, yelling as they injected more substance into his neck, arms, and sides. Jazz's optics widened as he realized, his nightmare was actually reality. Prowl screamed and yelling loudly as they stuck some needles with red elixir into his mid section. Prowl bucked off the battle, throwing his head back to lay against the berth and yelled his vocalizer offline. Prowl soon fell limp and one of the decepticons laughed. Soon they all joined in and started laughing. "Sure glad that's over. He was starting to get annoying." "Hehehe yeah."

Next it showed another picture with Prowl strapped to an upright berth getting more things injected into his body as he depended on the restraints to hold his limp body. Then Starscream stuck something that looked like a butter knife with electrical wires at the end between his grill and just as he did Prowl was shocked. His head lifted a little as he yelled out his pain.

Starscream's bored expression didn't even flinch at Prowl's pain riddled yell. "Wake up glitch! The substance won't travel when you're unconscious!" Prowl started gritting his teeth as he fought to stay up. Starscream continued his previous work of injecting numerous things into Prowl as he watched Prowl struggle to stay awake from falling into the comfort of unconsciousness. "There. Now just stay like that." "I...c-can't." "I don't care. And if you fall unconscious again you're getting a higher voltage. You understand me mutt!?" Prowl nodded slowly and let the chains holding him take his weight once more.

Then the scene changed to Prowl being thrown out of some kind of cage landing in his cell. He landed on his shoulder resulting in it shooting sparks out. Ratchet grimaced as he knew just what happened and the sound of Prowl's damaged shoulder scrape against his body. "You better act better next time mutt! We're getting tired of your slow progression!" Prowl stood strangely on all four of his limbs and growled a low growl as he faced the 'Cons at his cell door. "Yeah, yeah why don't you just go and shove it up your tail pipe. Oh wait. You don't have one anymore." Prowl sneered at the yellow seeker for reminding him he was no longer normal. Prowl curled up once the decepticons were gone and laid in the corner grunting lightly as the pain from the recent injections started to subside.

Mirage paused the video feed and said "Ok...this next part is...way more...intense…than the rest of what you've seen so far." He looked at Prime and received a nod. Mirage continued and it showed Prowl waking up. He suddenly got shot with a stun ray and the decepticon yelled "Get up brat!" Prowl showed he was aggravated and literally growled "Shut the **HELL UP YOU FRAGGED UP GLITCH!!"** Everyone jumped at how stern, angry, and how dangerous he now sounded. Not like the Prowl they use to know. He rolled off the top bunk and the moment his feet touched the froun something shot itself into his arm. He wobbled and fell forwards onto his hands and knees as he yanked out the tranquilizer-looking contraption. "That's what I thought." "Wha-what...was th-that?" "It's something that's going to, quote me on this, 'release your inner beast that we spawned inside of you'." Prowl sat on his feet holding his head. He started to sway a little as if he was dizzy.

A few klicks later he finally leaned forward having his head touch the ground and started yelling. This yell had pain riddled all over it and it hurt Jazz's spark. A 'tear' of optic fluid fell from the corners of his optics and ran down his face. That was when the other seekers outside Prowl's cell were seen taking notes but that was when they heard Prowl's yells increase 10 fold and his physical state started to change. Everyone's optics widened as they saw exactly what was happening to Prowl, change after change after change. His hands grew claws, he grew fangs, he grew ear like audio components, a wolf like tail sprouted out his aft and his back legs, they changed to that of a wolf's. Not with the fur, no only his chassis had little bits of fur. Then they heard Starscream's words "You see my fellow Decepticons. Over a series of weeks the vast amounts of serum, now inside his body, are finally merging with his circuits. With the heated energon flowing through them form his obvious anger and hatred it caused the serum to merge even more quickly with his existing body, thus causing his body to start to physically transform."

Prowl then fell forward onto his stomach whimpering softly. Jazz hadn't noticed but the pain he was feeling inside had caused streams of optic fluid 'tears' to fall down the sides of his face. Then it showed Prowl sitting down and a 'con brought him food but Starscream and his other decepticon observers followed to observe what they could. "...a hybrid. I merely merged him with one of the more appropriate earth animals know as a wolf." They heard Starscream mumbling something Prowl didn't like. They all jumped as Prowl suddenly lunged forward and scratched Starscream making him 'bleed' energon streams. "Oh you're playful today. I like that." Jazz's spark broke in two as he saw Prowl look into his own reflection and shriveled up into a little ball. When the screen disappeared and the lights faded on Jazz kept his head low as he stood up. Everyone stood up along with him and tried to comfort Jazz but he just rushed out, tears flowing out the bottom of his visor, his head low, saying "I...just need time to think."

* * *

Author's Notes: Alright well this is the last revised chapter. Chappie 6 is already written. I just need to edit it so I'll try and get it up tomorrow. Anyway thanks for reading this far into the story! You don't know how much it means to me **:]**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes:...well...uh....here's the next chapter! X]

:Spark Talking:

"Talking Normally"

_Memory _

_"Added Emphasis"_

**"Added Emphasis"**

* * *

Chapter 6

Prowl was thankful for this day, because it was the day ALL of them cons had training. He sat on the bottom berth feeling a deep sadness well up inside him. He was still in massive pain from the recent training 'hunt' they forced him into participating in doing. At first he didn't mind it. But that all changed when he realized he was the animal being hunted. His body was covered in mud, energon and a new red substance. He shrugged it off thinking it was some substance they injected into him that hadn't dissolved into his body completely. He moved the newly formed fur on his chest and saw little pieces of dirt fall to the floor. He sighed and that was when he felt another pain, not physical but in his spark. It shot towards him and whirled in his tired processors. He opened the bond using all his remaining energy to keep the pain from traveling to his bonded. :Jazz...:

Jazz shot up from his sitting position and said "Prowl?" :Babe...are you...ok?: Prowl smiled at the irony. :No, Love, unfortunately I'm not. But don't worry. They want to keep me on the edge of life to use for something they are planning in the future.: Jazz shot a worried feeling though the bond and said :But...Babe how can I not worry!? I've seen what they have done to you. With that they could accidentally kill you!: Jazz fell to his knees :Just you being gone is killing me. These nightmares, the pain that you feel.: Prowl could feel the strain that came from trying to fight back the urge to cry. Prowl then felt it and knew that Jazz was starting to cry. He thought about his love and sent it through the bond as strongly as he was able to.

Jazz was suddenly flooded with warmth that hugged him but he felt the rim of the pain Prowl was still enduring. :I...don't want to loose you.: Jazz heard Prowl laugh a little. :You make it sound like I'm already on my death bed. Just keep me somewhere in that processor of yours, Love. And another thing...: :Anything Babe. You ask it and you got it!: Prowl smiled as he could picture Jazz's smile in his processor. He leaned himself back further and offlined his optics, letting the image of Jazz filter through his processor. :I know how quickly things spread, so can you keep the twins from starting any crazy rumors. And keep them in line. They are probably loving it that I'm not there to nag on them.:

Jazz could feel how much stress Prowl was feeling by just talking through his spark. He smiled as he kept the image of Prowl laying upside down on the berth in his processor. He could still see the image from the other day.

He'd just gotten off his patrol shift and came into their quarters to see Prowl handing his head over the edge of the berth and his feet flat on the wall. _"Prowler what'r ya doin'?" Prowl opened his optics and tilted his head back just a little further to see his mate more clearly. A smile spread over his face as he saw his smile was mirrored on Jazz's face. "Sideswipe suggested that I see things from a new perspective. This was the only way I could imagine he meant by considering what kind of mech he is." Jazz laughed as he walked over and laid next to Prowl, coping his position. He looked over at Prowl and smiled. Prowl looked at him confused "What?" Jazz just shook his head a little still smiling laughed a little. "What?" Asked Prowl again. "Prowler did ya' ever think that maybe he was just talking metaphorically to ya?" Prowl looked forward and sighed. "How did I know you were going to say that?" Jazz laughed as he intertwined his fingers with Prowl's and spoke with an audible smile. "Your so gullible sometimes Prowler." Prowl smiled and closed his optics. "Only because I am not aware of it at the time." Jazz looked over to the side when he suddenly felt a slight tug on Prowl's side of the berth. "Uh...Prowler?" Prowl tried picking his head up, but he found, that a good 4 centimeters of his chevron's points were lodged into the ground. Prowl tried pulling again and laughed as Prowl's frustrated pout. Prowl sighed heavily and mumbled "Stupid Sideswipe. Knew this would happen." Jazz laughed against as he took his frustrated lover into an awkward hug. "Don't worry Prowler. I don't blame ya for thinking he meant somethin' like this. I mean he was always complaining about how we never did take him seriously." "I can see why." Jazz looked to the side and saw Prowl had his optics narrowed. "What is it Prowl?" "How the frag am I going to explain to Ratchet why my chevron is broken? And how the frag am I going to get my head out of this fragged up floor?!" _

_J__azz smirked and said "I can think of a few ways." "Uh-oh. You're not thinking what I think your thinking are you?" Jazz smiled down at Prowl as he slid off the berth. "Now Jazz lets be reasonable and-" "Don't worry Prowler. It'll be better than havin Hoist come in here and pull ya out." Jazz sat infront of Prowl's stuck head and gripped the sides of Prowl's chevron. "Alrighty Prowler. On the count of three." "Now Jazz-" "One..." "Wait i think I'll be easier if-" Two..." "NO JAZZ WAIT! I'm pretty sure sure I can just-" **"THREE!"** Jazz yanked up with all his might as Prowl gritted his teeth, moaning as little shocks of pain raced from the cracked edges of his chevron. He felt Jazz let go and he opened his optics. "Am i out?" Jazz sat back on his haunches and rubbed his head in confusion, the way he'd seen Sparkplug do. "Wow Prowler. What'd ya do? Bang yer head into the floor 50 times?" "No." "Here let me try somethin else." Jazz moved to where he was sitting on Prowl's chassis, planted his feet firmly on either side of Prowl's head, gripped his chevron, and smiled down at his confused mate. "Alrighty...on three." "JAZZ! Wait think about this." "Already did Prowler. I'm sure this one would work. Alrighty...one...two-three!" Jazz pulled up grunting as his grip on Prowl's chevron would slide. Prowl's yelp and small yell were all that was needed to draw attention. Without either of the black and white's knowing their door slid open, revealing an angered yellow Lamborghini. _

_**"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE FRAG UP FOR-"** His anger soon faded as he saw the two, from the worse angel yet. Prowl's head shot up causing Jazz to roll back grunting and lay on Prowl's middle and his legs hands slack. Prowl sighed in relief as he let his head hand back down, wincing as the broken pieces of his chevron glided past the floor. Sunstreaker saw the panting mechs and heard Jazz say in such an amused tone it almost sounded like something else. "Now wasn't that fun Prowler?" Prowl, optics still closed, still oblivious to the mech outside their door, mumbled "I could have been better, I you hadn't have hurt me. Now what am I going to go tell Ratchet?" He lifted his head and looked at Jazz. "That I was just playing around with Jazz? Yeah that's real believable." Jazz laughed as he saw up to look at Prowl, but the sight of Yellow caught his visor's view. He smile and waved his signature three fingered wave "Hey there Sunny!" Sunstreaker fell back and the door slid silently shut. Prowl looked over his shoulder just in time to see Sunstreaker hit the floor. Jazz smirked and Prowl raised an optic Ridge. "What'd his problem?" Jazz laughed as he fell back, landing back into his comfortable position on his mate. He felt Prowl slid to the left a little and laid his head on the edge of the berth. He sighed and shook his head a little "I'm never listening to any of Sideswipe's suggestion again."_

Jazz shook his head as the memory faded away. :Oh Prowler....if only you knew. Not one prank has happened since you've been gone. And on the contrary, the twins miss you. They even told me without you being a threat to them nagging on them it's not that much fun anymore.: Suddenly Jazz felt a sharp, stabbing pain start in his stomach and then he heard Prowl's weak and tired spark say :Jazz...love you...always have...always will.: Jazz suddenly felt the bond start to fade :**PROWL!** Prowl don't you leave me! Don't you die! _**PROWL!**: _Jazz fell to the floor again, optic fluid tears yet again staining his visor. He sobbed but started to feel something. A little flicker of warmth that was Prowl's spark.

He then heard :Love, please don't worry...I'd…already…already trained my body to… react to this kind of situation. I need to go…I'm already risking it by keeping the bond open.: :What'd you mean Prowler?: :I mean…if I keep it open any longer…I might…accidentally….accidentally let it…: But Jazz suddenly felt something snap, in his spark, then no later after the snapping feeling he was flooded with unbearable pain. He yelled out as he felt his spark tear in two torn little bit-sized pieces. He couldn't move. He'd never felt anything like this before. Not even something compared to this. Then just as fast as it came it was gone. Jazz hear Prowl yell out as he fought to pull back all the pain Jazz was feeling, then as he felt the block form again, Prowl's yells faded till Jazz only heard the sound of his pump working inside him. Jazz's intakes were hitched and he clutched his chest. Even thought the pain was gone, he could still feel it in his spark, and it hurt like the pits. "But nothing compared to…" Jazz used the berth to gathered himself off the floor. He was still in udder shock of what just happened when the door slid open. His pump slowed back down and his audios slowly came back online. "Come on Jazz. We're going to go get your mech." Jazz stood up slowly and said "He's in trouble 'Sides. He's..." "Don't worry Jazz. Your mate's a strong fighter. Whatever the 'Cons throw at him he'll fight back with all his power." Jazz looked down all the way and mumbled "I just hope…he has enough of it to fight with."

~~~~x~~~~

"Get the frag away from me you GLITCH!" "Come on! It's time for your initiation." "Don't touch me you call me a creation you fraggin bitch!" *Gasp* "How dare you say that to our me you pit spawned mutt!!"

Prowl received a spear's point into his stomach and he immediately, falling to the floor with a hand covering the 'bleeding' hole in his stomach, but the hole slowly and painfully started to close up. "There. See the new injections work. He can heal any injury he often gets." "Then how about weLet's try it again. Shall we?"" A laser beam was shot towards his back burning the edges of his wings. He was then thrown against a berth and strapped in. In reaction he fought back grunting and growling which made the cons trying to strap him in take a lot longer.

It took about 35 breems of fighting with the pissed off autobot till they finally got him securely restrained. Starscream walked towards him and ran a hand over the burned ends of his wings now raw from the time spent without proper care. "This is going to complete you Prowl. Oh isn't it bittersweet that you were the one that actually survived it all?!" As Starscream smirked he jammed the entire tip of the needle in his hand into Prow's neck cables. Prowl yelled out as he felt the acid fire serum slowly flow through his systems. This was a different pain. Not like before where it was quick and faded. No. This one lasted and grew and grew and grew. The thing was even though he was in the light of the skylight he started to change. "**NO!** _WAIT!!_NNNOOOO!!!"

Prowl fell limp as his transformation was complete. He breathed heavily as he fought to stay conscious. His optics laid almost closed and gave off a faint glow of dark red. He was about to shut himself down into forced recharge but at that moment he felt a hand lift his chin up so he could look into the white face of the Decepticon leader: Megatron himself.

"He's full of power. I can _feel_ it surging through his entire being."

He smirked at Prowl and continued "He's ready." Prowl let his head fall free of Megatron's hold as he realized he didn't like this growing feeling of dread inside him.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok...as you can see I had a little fun with the flash back scene. Oh well what can ya do? Anyway hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I'm editing the next so it should be up soon :] Also I'd like to thank you for reading, you have no idea how much that means to me.


End file.
